1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image capturing device by which a three-dimensional shape of a measurement subject, which is to be measured, is captured by a time-of-flight measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
To perform a three-dimensional image processing for a three-dimensional image comprised of an image data and three-dimensional data of a measurement subject, such data being obtained by an image information sensing operation and a distance information sensing operation of a three-dimensional image capturing device, a high image processing ability and a large storage capacity are required for the three-dimensional image capturing device. However, as the three-dimensional image capturing device is miniaturized, it is quite difficult to provide additional electric circuits and devices so as to obtain the above capability. Therefore, a conventional three-dimensional image capturing device is generally connected to a computer system, which is externally disposed, by an interface cable, for example, and detected data is transmitted via the cable, so that the three-dimensional image processing may be executed for the data.
In order to obtain a three-dimensional image of the whole or arbitrary part of a measurement subject, a data composing operation to compose a plurality of image data and three-dimensional data, which is obtained by the sensing operations from various directions, is necessary. However, if the three-dimensional image capturing device is connected to the computer with the cable, a range of locations, in which the three-dimensional image capturing device can be operated, is limited, so that the sensing operations from various directions are difficult. Further, the cable also becomes an obstacle to the sensing operation and encumbers the handling of the device.